Walęwtyłki
by Blackisz
Summary: Nijimura myśli tylko o seksie, Haizaki stara się być romantyczny, Aomine wyżarło mózg do końca, a Kise chce być na górze. Z tej mieszanki zdecydowanie nie może wyniknąć nic normalnego / jeden wielki kosmos / tam powinno być walęwdupęhaizakiego, hyhy / nijihai i aokise / moje otp takie piękne / dla żony


„**Walęwtyłki"**

* * *

**Warning : W bardzo dużej mierze dla An C: Wesołych walętyłków. A raczej „walęwdupęhaizakiego", ale to tylko wersja Nijimury, nie należy się nią przejmować xD'' Ku mojemu przerażeniu wyszedł mi pure!Mine .-.' To do mnie niepodobne, zaczynam się o siebie poważnie martwić. Tak btw uwielbiam friendship NijiAo i HaiKi hyhyhy~ Tak mówię jakbyście nie zauważyli XD W ogóle same AoKagi popisaliśta na to święto _ Aż się zdziwiłam, że żadnego AoKise nie zauważyłam. Kosmosy. Się rozmnożyło cholerstwo. Także ten dużo myłości, czekolady, ruchających się gejaszków i tęczy*pedalskie serdusia*  
**

* * *

Duży telewizor plazmowy, niski stoliczek na kawę, wielka kanapa, z tyłu fortepian, dwie biblioteczki, miękki dywan w kolorze beżu, kilka wazonów z kwiatami i lampa wciśnięta w róg pokoju. Dużo, bogato, wyrafinowanie. Na dodatek w pomieszczeniu panował porządek. Niby nie było w tym nic dziwnego i w sumie można by się tego było spodziewać po byłym kapitanie Teikou, gdyby nie fakt, że to był porządek podchodzący pod przerażający porządek, od którego na ciele pojawiały sie kropelki zimnego potu. Wszystko miało tutaj swoje określone miejsce, było praktyczne i, o zgrozo, idealnie czyste, że aż się lśniło. Aomine miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie swoimi spodniami pobrudzić pufę obitą sztuczną, ciemnoszarą skórą, na której siedział, co notabene graniczyło praktycznie z niemożliwością.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, próbując się rozluźnić. Od samego początku miał pewne wątpliwości dotyczące tej wizyty. Wszak Nijimura był nieprzewidywalnym sadystą, od którego nauk pobierał sam Akashi. Zawsze darzył go szacunkiem, brał jako wzór i czuł ogromny respekt. Mężczyzna roztaczał wokół siebie silną aurę, której należało się podporządkować – a tak przynajmniej robili ludzie posiadający jakikolwiek instynkt samozachowawczy, ewentualnie nie lubiący dostawać przysłowiowego wpierdolu.

Jednak, jak do cholery, Daiki miał się odstresować skoro kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego widoku!?

Odmówił w myślach kilka zdrowasiek o zachowanie spokoju i ponownie zerknął na kanapę stojącą obok niego. Na kolanach Shuuzou w najlepsze spał Shougo – chyba kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawę, że ktoś ich odwiedził. Chociaż tak szczerze to chłopak ledwo go poznał. Rozplótł czarne warkoczyki i związał przydługie pasma włosów w luźny kocyk, który spływał mu z ramienia na wystające obojczyki. Przez tą fryzurę jak i fakt, że drzemał rysy jego twarzy jeszcze bardziej się wygładziły, stając się bardziej kobiece. Gdyby nie odsłonięte ucho z dwoma połyskującymi kolczykami to Aomine w życiu by się nie domyślił, kto przed nim leży.

Jednak nie to przeraziło go najbardziej. W tych spodniach dresowych i zdecydowanie za dużym podkoszulku, Haizaki zaczął wydawać mu się ładny – nie przystojny, raczej tak samo pedalsko ładny jak Kise. Świat stanął na głowie, chyba zgejozował się do końca przez tą, pieprzoną blond ciotę.

I, kurwa mać, jakim cudem oni byli razem? Co prawda, w gimnazjum ciągnęło ich do siebie, ale raczej w tym złym sensie. Punk uwielbiał wyprowadzać kapitana z równowagi, nawet jeśli przez to potem obrywał po mordzie. Daiki sądził, że tych dwoje się nienawidzi tak mocno, że najchętniej pozabijaliby się nawzajem. Gdyby ktoś mu w tamtym czasie powiedział, że na studiach się spikną, to by chyba umarł ze śmiechu. Życie jest pełne niespodzianek.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś był w szoku. To aż takie dziwne?

Mężczyzna drgnął słysząc spokojny głos Nijimury. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie patrzeć na jego rękę, która powolnym ruchem gładziła Shougo po włosach - od czasu do czasu zakręcając sobie dłuższy, czarny kosmyk wokół palca – i odparł :

- No bo tak jakby, kurwa, to jest dość...yyy... niecodzienny widok.

- Oh, czyżby?

- Nie sądziłem, że Haizaki posiada też taką stronę, jest... – wahał się przez moment, szukając w głowie dobrego określenia – Naprawdę urocze.

- Ho, czy mam zacząć być zazdrosny? – Shuuzou zmarszczył lekko brwi – Ale to dobrze. Widzę, że rozumiesz powagę sytuacji - nagle jego spojrzenie stało się ostre niczym stal, a wąskie usta wykrzywił sadystyczny grymas - Ale tylko spróbuj obudzić moją księżniczkę. Urwę ci jaja zanim zdążysz mrugnąć.

Aomine wzdrygnął się niewidocznie czując na sobie mrożący krew w żyłach wzrok. Już zdążył zapomnieć jak bardzo wszyscy się go pietrali w gimnazjum. Nie było nic gorszego od tych stalowych tęczówek wypełnionych po brzegi pogardą, przez które człowiek czuł się jak bezużyteczny robak.

Co ciekawsze, najwyraźniej Shougo udało się bez większych problemów, chociaż trochę roztopić tą chodzącą górę lodową – przy nim wydawał się być zupełnie innym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł.

- Nie będę darł japy, chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć – Daiki uniósł ręce w obronnym geście – Sprawę mam.

- A co? Reszta cudaczków nie chciała cię wysłuchać? – mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego obolałą minę – Niech zgadnę. Kompletnie ci nie pomogli?

- Oprócz wyśmiania, rzuceniu nożyczkami, nazwania idiotą i jednej mądrej gadki od Midorimy na temat stabilności czy tam harmonii w związku to tak ni w chuj – Aomine podrapał się ze zrezygnowaniem po karku – Wiem, że to tak z dupy wzięta prośba o spotkanie i chyba przeszkadzam, ale nie mam pojęcia co robić, a te kolorowe tępaki dają rady z cipy wzięte.

- Nie podważaj siły tęczy. No, ale cóż. Nigdy nie grzeszyliście inteligencją.

- Dzięki, kurwa.

- Trochę więcej szacunku do starszego – Nijimura uśmiechnął się wrednie – Jak trwoga to do boga? Niby czemu miałbym cię w ogóle wysłuchać?

- Bo inaczej spieprzę po całości i będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu?

- Brzmi wspaniale. Piszę się na to.

- Ranyyy, no proszę, pomóż biednemu, zagubionemu człowiekowi – Aomine jęknął cierpiętniczo – Mi też się to nie uśmiecha, bo ostro mi jedzie po męskiej dumie, no ale kuuurwa, ja serio nie wiem co mam zrobić. Moja zajebistość chyba opadła.

- Wypierdoliłbym cię za drzwi, gdybyś przyszedł tutaj z erekcją.

- Żesz, kuźwa, nie o tą zajebistość mi chodzi!

- Zaraz ją stracisz jak się nie uciszysz.

Daiki zerknął na nadal śpiącego na jego kolanach w najlepsze Haizakiego i warknął pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw. Najchętniej to by stad spierdolił jednak sprawa stała w krytycznym punkcie wymagając od niego pospiechu. Musiał się ratować w każdy możliwy sposób nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to błaganie kapitana na kolanach.

Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i wyznał :

- Chodzi o Kise.

- Tego to się domyśliłem od razu po twoim telefonie. Kiedy o nim mówisz diametralnie zmienia ci się głos.

Chłopak momentalnie zastygł w bezruchu, rozwierając usta w szoku. Czyżby, aż tak bardzo było to po nim widać? Chociaż jego rozmówca należał do cholernie bystrych i przebiegłych osób – nic się przed nim nie udawało ukryć. Chociaż to jednak Shougo był pod tym względem jeszcze gorszy – odczytywanie emocji, wyczuwanie kłamstw i manipulowanie ludźmi miał opanowane do perfekcji. Para wcielonych diabłów, psia mać. Otaczały go same potwory – nie, żeby sam się nim nie stawał na boisku.

Zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, nie wiedząc zupełnie jak na to zareagować. Shuuzou przekrzywił z rozbawieniem głowę w bok i spytał :

– Coś się tak zestresował? Nie żeby coś, ale z ciebie można naprawdę czytać jak z otwartej książki.

- Nie pomagasz.

- Czym ty się martwisz. Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni zwariowałeś na punkcie drugiego faceta – sugestywnie przeniósł dłoń na trupioblady policzek Haizakiego, gładząc go delikatnie.

- Łatwo ci mówić – warknął pod nosem, patrząc się na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

- Czego się pietrasz?

- Nie pietram się, chodzi o to, że to będą nasze pierwsze walentynki od momentu kiedy ponownie się zeszliśmy od czasów gimnazjum – chrząknął lekko, próbując ukryć rosnące zażenowanie - I, kuuurwa, przydałoby się zrobić coś wyjątkowego, w końcu należy mu się.

Nijimura z ledwością powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, słysząc takie wyznanie z ust byłego asa Pokolenia Cudów. Kto by pomyślał, że ten dumny, zadufany w sobie facet będzie zdolny wypowiedzieć tak – na swój sposób oczywiście – ujmujące słowa i to w stosunku do swojej drugiej połówki, która, o zgrozo, nie miała miseczki F, a kutasa między nogami.

- Brzmisz okropnie. Ktoś cię podmienił?

- Zamknij się, ja tutaj próbuję być romantyczny, ale mi nie wychodzi, kurwa – Aomine przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy – Serio, jestem zdesperowany. Te wszystkie czułości, kwiatuszki i serduszka to nie na moją cierpliwość, ale coś muszę zrobić.

- A nie sądzisz, że miły wieczór we dwoje nie załatwiłby sprawy? – mężczyzna podniósł sceptycznie jedną brew do góry – W końcu chyba o to w tym chodzi, nie?

- Kise to pieprzony model. Jest przyzwyczajony, że wszyscy obdarowują go prezentami. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć ile jutro dostanie czekoladek i kwiatów od fanek – jęknął, załamany wizją ciężarówki wiozącej to wszystko do mieszkania, które wspólnie wynajmowali, bo było blisko uniwersytetu na który uczęszczali.

- Oho, czyżby przemawiała przez ciebie zazdrość? – Shuuzou wydął pogardliwie górną wargę.

- A w życiu!

W Daikim, aż się gotowało, a oczy błyszczały rozpaczą pomieszaną z oślim uporem. Chociaż, pomimo wszystko, widać było że mu zależy i to kurewsko. Szkoda, że nie potrafił sam dojść do pewnym wniosków i non stop szedł złym tokiem myślenia. Ryouta z pewnością nie należał do zbyt wymagających partnerów. Ucieszyłby się zapewne z byle czego. o ile podarowałby mu to ten tępy mudżyna.

- To w takim razie jesteś debilem jeśli tak to postrzegasz.

- Wielkie dzięki za pomoc – Aomine poczuł jak opuszcza go cała motywacja.

- Weź go na romantyczny spacer. Albo najlepiej zorganizuj wspólny wypad do kina na jakiś wyciskacz łez, powiedz mu w świetle księżyca jak bardzo go kochasz, a potem zasyp masą miśków i czekolad. Na pewno to łyknie i będzie zachwycony – sarknął Nijimura, mając już powoli dość jego stężenia debilizmu.

Prawie się popluł, kiedy uradowany Daiki poderwał się z pufy, stwierdził że to genialny pomysł i cholernie mu dziękuje, po czym wybiegł z salonu, aż się za nim kurzyło. Jak wielkim trzeba być idiotą, żeby wziąć to na poważnie? Chyba chłopak chciał pobić swój własny rekord w byciu skończonym imbecylem, albo naprawdę ta cała miłość wyżarła mu resztkę mózgu, którą podobno posiadał.

- Kretyn – westchnął ciężko, wygodniej opierając się plecami o kanapę.

- Hej, Niji, też mnie zabierzesz na taką wypasioną randkę?

Shuuzou zamrugał kilka razy i zerknął w dół na swoje kolana, na których wcześniej spał jego skarb, a teraz radośnie szczerzył do niego zęby. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, wyplątując palce z jego czarnych włosów, żeby móc złapać go za brodę.

- Nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać.

- Ciesz się, że nie zacząłem się z niego lać jak głupi. W połowie myślałem, że nie wytrzymam. Aomine się kompletnie zadurzył w tym spedalonym pedale – odparł, zawzięcie stukając coś na klawiaturze swojej komórki.

Pomimo powierzchownej złośliwości do Kise to obydwóch łączyła silna przyjaźń, przeplatana z ciągłą chęcią rywalizacji, która nie przeszła im od czasów szkolnych. Chociaż często się tego wypierali to jednak byli do siebie bardzo podobni i z zachowania i z charakteru, co tylko umacniało ich więź. Początki mieli trudne, ale to chyba właśnie przez nie tak bardzo się ze sobą zżyli.

- Co robisz?

- Piszę maila do cioty. Niech wie jak jego alfons się dla niego stara.

- Skończone z was plotkary – mężczyzna pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową – I jak zwykle masz niewyparzony język. Chyba ktoś musi cię nauczyć kultury – pochylił się nad chłopakiem, wyciągając mu z ręki telefon – Albo pomóc ci się zamknąć.

- Oh? Zmuś mnie do tego.

Haizaki zamruczał z zadowoleniem, kiedy poczuł na wargach mokry pocałunek, a zaraz po nim mocne ugryzienie. Oplótł rękami kark Nijimury, przyklejając się do niego jeszcze bardziej i niemal chłonąc bijące od niego ciepło. Nie miał zamiaru bawić się z nim w żadne podchody – nie było im to do niczego potrzebne, już dawno skończyli z tego typu zabawami. W końcu prawie sześć lat razem robi swoje. Szkoda było im czasu, który mogliby w pełni poświęcić sobie. Walentynki zapowiadały się naprawdę bardzo pracowicie.

* * *

Ryouta może i był uważany za imbecyla, jednak w porównaniu do swojego chłopaka jako taki mózg posiadał. A przynajmniej zawsze się przy tym upierał, przy okazji nadymając w urażeniu policzki, ewentualnie płacząc. Wiec kiedy tylko dowiedział się od Shougo co takiego planuje Daiki to momentalnie miał ochotę zaliczyć efektowne spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z najbliższą ścianą.

Przecież nie mógł pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek popsuło tak ważny dla nich dzień. Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne, a randka w wykonaniu mudżyna na pewno taka by nie była. Szybciej porównałby to z katastrofa, armagedonem i anarchią w jednym. Dlatego nie zważając na jego protesty, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Zanim zrobisz najgłupszą rzecz w swoim życiu to daj mi coś powiedzieć, Aominecchi! – pociągnął zdezorientowanego mężczyznę do salonu i popchnął na kanapę – Dzisiejszy dzień spędzimy tutaj tylko we dwoje.

- Ha? Czekaj, nie...

- Nie ma żadnego ale! – Kise z rozmachem postawił na stoliku - obok dziesięciu opakowań od pizzy - sześciopak piwa – Nie mam zamiaru cię puścić.

- Yyy... nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale nie wolałbyś się wybrać gdzieś do restauracji, do kina czy na inne romantyczne gówno?

- Do szczęścia potrzebuję tylko ciebie. No i tej czekolady co ją trzymasz za plecami – chłopak uśmiechnął się radośnie, przyjmując lekko pogniecione pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serduszka – Wiesz, naprawdę się cieszę, że tak poważnie do tego podszedłeś, ale ja naprawdę nie wymagam od ciebie dużo. Wystarczy, że możemy ten dzień spędzić razem – splótł z nim palce – Bardzo cię kocham, serio.

Daiki poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku i musiał odwrócić wzrok od tych roziskrzonych, cholernie głębokich, bursztynowym tęczówek, przez które często zapominał jak się używa języka w gębie. Dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać, co wczoraj próbował przekazać mu Nijimura i że jego ostatnia propozycja przesycona była czystym sarkazmem. Że też, kurwa, go nie wyczuł. Może wtedy czułby się trochę mniej idiotycznie. Dobrze, że nie wyskoczył z pomysłem randki, bo musiałby chyba ze wstydu zakopać się pod ziemię, wybielić się i zmienić nazwisko, żeby przypadkiem nikt go nie rozpoznał.

Podrapał się z zażenowaniem po karku i burknął :

- No... ja ciebie też... czy coś.

- Awuuu, jaki słodziak – blondyn wyglądał jakby był właśnie w siódmym niebie – Ja też mam coś dla ciebie, Aominecchi!

Wetknął zaskoczonego chłopakowi do rąk ozdobny pakunek i z nieukrywanym podnieceniem obserwował jak opalone palce zręcznie rozwijają kolory papier. Zachichotał widząc jego zszokowaną minę – tego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Cholernie z siebie zadowolony, uwiesił się na jego szyi i wymruczał :

- I jak ci się podoba?

- Zaraz... po co nam nowy poślizg? Ja wiem, że są walęwtyłki, ale przecież mamy jeszcze jedną, całą tubkę.

- Dzisiaj to ja będę na górze, Aominecchi.

Kise wykorzystując jego chwilę nieuwagi, ugryzł go pożądliwie w szyję, po czym władował zimną rękę pod koszulę. Niestety zbyt długo nie mógł cieszyć się względną dominacją, bo dosłownie minutę później został przewalony na plecy i zmuszony natarczywym kolanem do lekkiego rozsunięcia ud.

- Chyba cię pojebało, skarbie.

- Nie no, jebać to ja bym chciał...

- Nie w tym życiu.

Daiki uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie i nie zważając na protesty, rzucił się na swoją piszczącą ofiarę.

* * *

Nijimura mruknął coś przez sen i zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem brwi czując pod ręką chłód – obowiązkowo tęczowej - pościeli. Niechętnie otworzył jedną powiekę, zerkając na puste miejsce obok siebie. Stęknął pod nosem, przejeżdżając sobie po twarzy ręką. Liczył na seksy z Haizakim albo chociaż buziaczek na dzień dobry, ale najwidoczniej się przeliczył. Ranny ptaszek, cholera jasna, pewnie znowu nie mógł spać.

Z jękiem protestu – zawsze miał problemy ze wstawaniem i zdecydowanie nie należał do energicznych osób przed dwunastą - zwlókł się z łóżka. Powłócząc nogami skierował się w stronę kuchni, obijając przy okazji od ściany do ściany. Jakimś cudem, po wielu bojach i próbach, udało mu się dotrzeć w całości do pomieszczenia. Zmrużył zaspane oczy, widząc Shougo stojącego przy kuchence i doczłapał się do niego. Objął go mocno ramionami w pasie, przy okazji opierając czoło o jego ramię.

- Hej, śpiochu.

- Seksuuu.

Punk uśmiechnął się lekko, czując jak czyjeś wargi zaczynają molestować mu szyję. Odchylił ją lekko w bok - dając mu tym samym większe pole do manewru - nie przestając mieszać łyżką w rondelku.

- Jak na totalnego trupa to twoje libido jest zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie – drgnął lekko, kiedy Shuuzou mocniej przycisnął swoje krocze do jego tyłka – I twarde. Niji, kurwa, ja tutaj próbuję gotować.

- Są w końcu walęwtyłki, a raczej walęwdupęhaizakiego. Trzeba podtrzymywać tradycję.

- Umrzyj.

- Nnn... słodko pachnie, co to?

- Robię ci czekoladę własnej roboty.

- Ho? Urocze – mężczyzna podniósł głowę i nachylił się nad płynną słodkością – Ale przyjmę to tylko pod jedną postacią.

- Eh?

- Wysmaruję cię tym, a potem będę powolutku zlizywać.

Haizaki wzdrygnął się czując na wrażliwej skórze jego mokry język i ostre zęby. Dłoń mu zadrżała, a z ust wydobyło się cichutkie mruczenie. Oparł się wygodniej o jego tors, przytulając policzkiem do jego włosów. Dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie usiądzie na dupie.

* * *

_**15/02/2014, 18:24**_

_**Od : Aominecchi **_('∀'●)

Hej, Kise, a tak właściwie to skąd wiedziałeś jakie lamerskie plany mam na Walentynki?

_**15/02/2014, 18:29**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Haizakicchi mi powiedział (*≧▽≦)

_**15/02/2014, 18:32**_

_**Od : Aominecchi **_('∀'●)

... pieprzone baby.

_**15/02/2014, 18:40**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Nie bądź okrutny, Aominecchi! (。┰ω┰。) Dobrze się stało, inaczej wyszłaby totalna klapa, haha!

_**15/02/2014, 18:50**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Aominecchi? Obraziłeś się? ? (｀・ω・´)"

_**15/02/2014, 19:10**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Aominecchiii, odezwij sięęę! Ja już nie będę! （ ＴДＴ）

* * *

_**15/02/2014, 20:45**_

_**Od : Zbolona tęcza**_

Tęsknie za twoim tyłkiem. Kiedy kończysz?

_**15/02/2014, 20:58**_

_**Od : Shou – chan**_

... wyjdź i nie wracaj.

_**15/02/2014, 21:00**_

_**Od : Zbolona tęcza**_

Ok, to będę po ciebie za godzinkę.

_**15/02/2014, 21:07**_

_**Od : Shou – chan**_

Ani mi się waż zboczeńcu!

_**15/02/2014, 21:19**_

_**Od : Shou – chan**_

Oi, Niji, zrozumiałeś!?

_**15/02/2014, 21:28**_

_**Od : Shou – chan**_

Nijiii!


End file.
